It is presently an accepted commercial practice to sell Compact Discs (C.D.'s) and cassette tapes in shrink-wrapped packages. The plastic sheet material used in the shrink-wrap process is very thin, but nevertheless strong and tough.
Such packages normally have a side wall, an openable lid that closes against a longitudinal edge of the side wall, and a sheet member covering the juncture of the lid and the longitudinal edge of the side wall. The sheet member is part of the shrink wrapping that encloses the entire package. This plastic shrink-wrap packaging is extremely difficult to remove. A security tab is generally also provided over the openable end of the case and underneath the shrink wrap, which is just as difficult to remove. Not only has it been very inconvenient for customers to open these packages, but in some instances injury to the person or damage to the contents of the package has occurred.